Owlette Saves the Friendship Blossoms!
Owlette Saves the Friendship Blossoms! is the 40th episode of Season 35. Summary After hearing from her former new friend Orchid (aka Orticia), Owlette begins to think that maybe she’s right about friendship being a weakness until her friends quickly get her back to her senses and help her save the friendship blossoms, then learn about Orticia’s past which might help Owlette restore their friendship. Plot The episode begins with the PJ Masks and Luna Girl running in the Enchanted Forest to try to find Orticia, who is planning to destroy all the Friendship Blossoms. They then arrive to see her at the Shimmering Lake, just getting ready to use her powers to get rid of the blossoms just when suddenly, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl arrive to confront Orticia, as Luna Girl orders her to stop and don’t do anything with the friendship blossoms just as Orticia replies with a mischievous smirk that it’ll be so much fun messing with the blossoms, and soon once she’s done with them, there’ll be no more of that powdery and disgusting friendship pollen spreading across Disney Junior Island. Scoffing, Catboy tells Orticia that she won’t do that as long as he and his friends can stop her, then asks Owlette if that’s right, but she was silent for a moment and she was looking down at the ground with a sad look. Seeing that sad look on Owlette’s face, Orticia smirks with evil delight and says that her 'best friend' has finally decided that friendship is nothing but a weakness. Shaking her head, Luna Girl says that’s not true as she mentioned that she used to think the same way, but the PJ Masks and their friends had taught her that friendship is a lot stronger and powerful than anything and it can beat any villain at any day or night. Now it was Orticia’s turn to scoff as she tells the PJ Masks and Luna Girl that maybe they can prove it to her by battling her—and her plants! Suddenly, the four friends felt the ground shake and several plants and carnivorous flowers grew out, showing vicious teeth, tentacle-like vines, and toxic plant drool! Catboy proclaims that they’ve got this, at least he hoped so after seeing those giant monster plants, but he and his friends stood tall and strong and attacked! As they were battling, Luna Girl uses her Luna Magnet to blast moon blasts at the vines while her moths were tickling the carnivo flowers, but one of them chomps it’s jaws over the swarm and Gekko whacks the flower with his super gecko muscles, freeing the moths! Meanwhile, Catboy uses his super cat speed to dodge the giant venous flytraps and uses his magic to blast at their mouths, which made them explode! Seeing that happen made Orticia furious and snap at Catboy as she sends more vines to grab him. Trivia *The episode is continued from Owlette and the Rejected Friendship. *The PJ Masks and Luna Girl learn about Orticia’s past and the reason why she became an orphan. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 35 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Orticia